ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Thorne
Alexander Thorne, is an American Professional Wrestler, currently signed to the Canadian Wrestling Entertainment. Early Life Professional Wrestling Alexander received a call from a friend who signed up earlier with the CWE to invite him to the wrestling career. Due to pressure from friends who insisted that he would make a top star, he accepted the contract and began working for the CWE in late January of 2009. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment (January 19th, 2009-Present) On the first match of his wrestling career, Thorne was placed in a Television Championship match against Mario DeLuca and four others in an elimination match up in In The Gutter. Although Alexander did not win the match, but he left his mark as he eliminated three out of the five other competitors in the match. On the second week on Shinedown, Alexander and Mario compete in a non-title match and once again, Thorne fell to Mario in a roll up pin fall. For the third time on row, Thorne was once again defeated, but this time it was out of hand as it was a six man tag team match. At last, Thorne found his way to victory over John Sams. The following week hosted Hardcore Hell where every match was extreme. Alexander had his spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match and he had his momentum that time. He was the one to pin the champion then, Mark Frenzy. He was defeated by The Nightmare. On the week after, two friends of Thorne arrived to the CWE, Jack Hart and Mark Black who are not only friends but also somewhat of trainees. Although they fell that week, they left their mark and that day was the celebration of the new Heavyweight Champion; The Nightmare who was revealed to be Thorne's childhood favorite wrestler and the man who was the cause of his arrival to the business, but other than respect, hatred was shared. By the end of that Shinedown, Thorne left The Nightmare down but he, as well, was approached by Click who handed him the beating. The next week, a feud would start between Thorne and Nightmare, whose side was taken by Click. Thorne defeated the champion this time to defeat his demons. After the huge victory, a new alliance arrived to the CWE. Frenzy, Rodgers, Black, Hart, Lowery, Abel and Cain were there to bring Click who took more beating by the Symphony of Destruction where their leader challenged the General Manager for a match, inside of Hell in a Cell. The following week began for Thorne with Click accepting the match. He ended the week with both the CWE Extreme Champion and the Heavyweight Champion both broken and bloodied where he interfered into their singles match and took the rivalry of himself and The Nightmare to the next level. Rain of Blood was the rise of the Symphony of Destruction. Thorne headlined the first main event with Click, handing him a loss of a lifetime but rules were broken when the newest member of the Symphony interfered into the match; evening the odds with Click where he helped Thorne to earn the legendary victory. The Symphony of Destruction continued to rise when Zack Lowery got the Canadian Championship and when both Jack and Mark earned a Tag Team title opportunity against their former stable mates but it was Thorne who brought the explosion to the show when he defeated Lee Vos in Singles match and earned the second victory in his second match of the day over plenty of superstars in Over The Top Rope Challenge to earn a Heavyweight Title Match. In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' **Pharaoh's Fall (A Fireman lift ending with a DDT) **Mark of Ankh (A mixture of a Spear and a Spinebuster) **The Eye of Ra (Hell's Gate/A shins neck lock) *''Signature Moves'' **Dragon Tail (Superkick) **Dragon Fall (Straight Suplex) **Dragon Slam (Chokeslam) **Dragon Claw (Open fist uppercut) **Dragon Fire (Spear) **Dragon X (Flying Clothesline) *''Entrance Music'' **"With Great Power" Immediate Music **"Thorne Within" Metallica **"Symphony of Destruction" Megadeth Record Wins: 7 Losses: 4 Draws: 0 Attire Category:Wrestlers